


The Winter and the Starlight

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1880s, F/F, Femslash, Interracial Relationship, Romance, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A forbidden romance sparks between a slave girl named Alma Holmes and her Master's Wife, Naomi Pardoe, can their love survive this chaotic time in history?





	The Winter and the Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> The Norpali Tribe is from eastern Uganda and are a proud warrior people that were the last to fall to the Slavers
> 
> This is a fictional tribe created by the author

**The Winter and the Starlight**

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_A forbidden romance sparks between a slave girl named Alma Holmes and her Master's Wife, Naomi Pardoe, can their love survive this chaotic time in history?_

 

Chapter 1

Summer, 1789

Thirty-one year-old North Carolina native and Slave Trader Jonathan Robertson has just returned home with his crew and a ship loaded with 2,900 Africans that he and his Slavers had captured over their three-month expedition over in Uganda, Jonathan is in the Captain's quarters speaking with Captain Edward Gentry about the most recent calamity to befall his crew, one of the slaves, a woman had killed George Sharp, a member of his crew, and not to mention a close and dear friend to Jonathan and his family.

The African woman, Queen Nothembi, Queen of the Norpali Tribe savagely ripped George's throat out with her teeth when he tried to rape her.

 

 


End file.
